Last day at the Amusement Park
by SaYOKay
Summary: Mikan and the gang continues to reminisce through their teenage years, until one of them remembers their last day at the amusement park...the day, when all unexpected things occured...SEQUEL TO REUNION AT THE SAKURA TREE
1. OpENing of thE amUSement PaRK

OKAY YOU GUYS! THIS IS THE SEQUEL OF** "REUNION AT THE SAKURA TREE"  
**  
IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE FLOW OF THE STORY, I SUGGEST YOU READ THE PREQUEL OF IT...

DON'T FORGET TO SEND SOME REVIEWS, TO EXPRESS YOUR IDEAS, SUGGESTIONS, OPINIONS OR WHATEVER ABOUT THE FANFIC!

_**THANK YOU**_

* * *

After Hitomi's little commotion, everybody went back to their conversation...a few hours later, Nonoko seems to often look at her watch, until... 

"Well you guys, its been fun, but I'm afraid I have to go"Nonoko stood up from her original sitting position and patted her skirt, to remove some dirt and moss

"Awe Nonoko...you have to leave so soon..that's too bad"Mikan said

"Yeah...well, I have someplace to go to and..I can't let that person waiting"Nonoko sighted

"Don't tell me you've been set up to another blind date? Are you sure this one is worthy of your presence?"Sumire asked

"Come on Sumire..well, it'll be rude for the person waiting for me"Nonoko said

"She does have a point, Sumire"Hotaru said

"Ugh...whatever, I'm not the one who'll get hurt in the end anyway..fine, go"Sumire said

"HEY!"

"Huh...that voice.."Nonoko murmured

"YOU GUYS! "

"Is it me or do I hear Mochi and Mochu, calling us?"Koko asked

"Hey man! Are we too late?" a man with spiky dirty yellow hair, with small eyes and slightly muscular physique and a man with muscular physique and curly brown hair were running their way toward the small group

"Hey Mochu! Its been a while man!"Koko stood up and playfully punches Mochu's right shoulder

"Yeah! I'm glad that I made it here"Mochu smirked

"Mochi! What are you doing here? I thought you're in London for the photoshoot"Nonoko asked with bewilderment

"Yeah, I did went to the photoshoot, but its a quick one so I have time to catch up with you guys!"Mochi chuckled and Nonoko laughed at his reasons

"Dad, who's the curly head?"Kohaku asked

"What?"Mochu heard the three year old's comment about him and looked at the young boy, resting on Natsume's lap

"Natsume?! Is that you?!"Mochu asked

"Who else?"Natsume asked

"Hey Natsume! You haven't changed a bit! And who's this little guy?"Mochu rubbed Kohaku's little head, and Kohaku find it annoying

"He's Natsume's son, Kohaku"Sumire butted into Mochu and Natsume's conversation

"Really?! Wow, look at the resemblance! Its like they're two peas in a pod"Mochu joked

"Hehe..whatever"Sumire said sarcastically

"Wow, its seems like it was just last last year that all of us hang-out at the amusement park"Mochi sighted and drank the bottle of water that Nonoko gave him

"Oh Mochi! You can still remember?!"Mikan asked with glee

"Ah...the amusement park..A lot of unexpected things happened on that day"Ruka sighted

"HEY! Tell us! Tell us the story uncle Mochi!"Hitomi pleaded

"Hey, who's this little girl? She sure is cute"Mochi asked, rubbing the little girl's head

"Can't you tell Mochi who that girl is?"!"Koko asked

"Uh...no"Mochi said straight

"Look closely, and you'll see"Yuu said pointed at the little girl and Mochi looked at her

"Hmmm..."Mochi looked closely at the little girl's features... the hair..the eyes...the SMILE "HOE! Mikan?!"

"Hehehe...yup, still simple-minded"Nonoko giggled

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"Mochi annoyingly asked

"She's my daughter Hitomi"Mikan introduced her mini-me to Mochi and Mochi was somehow, awed by the girl's cuteness

"Tch...Nonoko, I thought you're leaving for your blind date?"Sumire asked sarcastically

"Well, I bet he's not good-looking like the other blind dates I've been to"Nonoko excused and Sumire chuckled

"Hey! Are you gonna tell us a story or not?"Kohaku asked rudely

"Ha! This little guy IS Natsume's boy"Mochu kept on rubbing the little boy's head and Kohaku can't take it anymore so...

"AAAAH! MY HAND! MY HAND IS ON FIRE!"Mochu rolled himself on the grass, back and forth until he finally put out the fire on his hand

"Kohaku"Natsume asked

"He's annoying"Kohaku pouted

"Behave Kohaku, don't burn uncle Mochu's hand"Mikan took little Kohaku from Natsume and into her arms she gave the boy a warm hug

"Okay mommy, I won't"Kohaku snuggled himself into Mikan's arms and everybody were awed by his cuteness

"The story! The story! The story!"Hitomi said hyperactively

_'Wow, she IS Mikan's little girl...she has the same annoying attitude that her mother had'_ Mochi sweatdropped "Well, it all started at the opening of the Amusement park"

* * *

_**18 years ago**_

Two days before graduation...

"I would like to declare, the Alice Academy amusement park, NOW OPEN!!"the eldest headmaster declared the opening of the new amusement park

"WOOHOO!!!"

"ALRIGHT!!!"

The headmaster cutted the huge red ribbon tied on the huge gates of the amusement park and everybody cheered for him. The Alice Academy has a new attraction, for students to enjoy and somehow, lessen the homesickness of the students. After the headmaster went inside the limousine, its a signal for students to charge inside the amusement park and enjoy the rides and games prepared for them.

"Oh yeah! Lets go over at the roller coaster man!"Mochu shouted

"You bet! Woot!Woot!"Koko shouted

"ROLLER COASTER HERE WE COME!"Mochi, Koko and Mochu sparkled and ran quickly to the roller coaster, before the crowd forms a long line, meanwhile...

Back to the high school dormitories

"Ugh...my heels are killing me"Mikan was lying on her bed and whines about her feet

"Stop whining Mikan"Mikan's best friend, Hotaru said while counting her numerous stack of cash "And by the way Mikan.."she asked

"What is it Hotaru?"Mikan moaned

"What are you doing here in my room? Can't you see I'm busy"Hotaru asked

"Awe...but Hotaru! We only have two days left to spend time together..before we...before...we"Mikan starts to sob and tears sprouted on her eyes

"Mikan, don't forget what Narumi-sensei announced to us during the graduation practice...we're given another day to spend here in the academy before we go back to our hometown, remember?"Hotaru asked

"Uhuh...but still.."Mikan sobbed

"I know, you'll enjoy the graduation day, so stop crying, you big baby"Hotaru said, arranging her stacks of cash inside the huge suitcase

"sob...You're right Hotaru! I should stop crying...besides, we still have two days before graduation and that's, still, a long time right?"Mikan hopefully said

* * *

Two days later

"Congratulations Alice Graduates! May you spread your wings and fly towards the future"the headmaster proclaimed and everyone tossed their hats high up in the sky

"Those two days are fast! I can't believe I'm gonna be separated from Hotaru again!"Mikan sobbed

"Geez, you don't have to be so overdramatic Sakura"Sumire whined

"Yeah Mikan! We still see each other again...don't know when that is, but I know, we will!"Anna and Nonoko hugged each other

"Oi! Congratulations to all of us!"Koko shouted, running towards Mikan and the girls

"Yeah you guys! We should celebrate after this!"Mochi said while following Koko

"Mochi, don't forget, we're going to have our graduation dance party tonight"Nonoko reminded

"Of course I didn't forget, but what I mean is, we should have a get together tomorrow!"Mochi declared

"Oh yeah! Why not! We'll spend our last day together as one group!"Koko said

"Wow! That sounds like fun!"Nonoko said

"Yeah! Count me in!"Anna said

"How about you Hotaru, Mikan?"Koko asked

"Of course we'll go! right Hotaru?"Mikan asked ethusiastically

"Whatever you say"Hotaru said and slightly smiling towards her friends

"Hn..I guess, I should go as well"Sumire said, crossing her arms and snobbishly turns her head at the other way

"This is great! So where should we hang out?"Yuu asked

"How about at the newly opened amusement park?!"Mikan asked

"Yeah! At the amusement park!"Anna said

"Okay! Its decided! We'll all go to the amusement park together!"Koko shouted

"YEAH!!"everybody shouted until two familiar figures appraoches the small group

"Oh! Ruka, Natsume!"Mikan greeted

"Hey Natsume,Ruka, wanna come?"Koko asked

"Come? Where to?"Ruka asked

"All of us were going to the amusement park"Hotaru said

"But why?"Ruka asked curiously

"Ruka, isn't it obvious?!Of course we're doing this because we wanted to spend some time with each other! Well, tomorrow is our last day as a teenagers and then next day, we're finally adults!"Mikan explained

"Natsume, are you coming?"Ruka asked

"Heck, why not"Natsume smirked

"GREAT!"Mikan shouted

"Wow! Natsume-kun is coming with us! Gosh I'm so, so, SO EXCITED!!!"Sumire squeled

"Geez **lacy**, you don't have to shout!"Natsume teased

"Natsume! Stop calling me lacy! From now on, call me by my real name since we've already graduated! TRY TO MOVE ON Natsume!"Mikan screamed

"No way! I like Lacy...its much better than polkadots and strawberry prints!"Natsume mocked

"These two will never change"Anna sighted

"I bet that they will"Nonoko said with a sly smile

"Fine! I'll bet that they will hate each other even more!"Sumire declared

"I bet they will became an official couple"Hotaru said coldly

"Okay guys! Start betting! Who will be on Hotaru's side, or Anna's...Nonoko's side..or Sumire's side just start betting! Step right up!"Koko announced and everybody appraoched him for the bet. Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume continues to exchange insults, like always...until

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU NAT-SU-ME!!"Mikan snapped and accidentally punches Natsume really hard on the face and Natsume fell on the ground, unconscious

"HOE!!!!!"everybody screamed and some even fainted after Mikan's surprising attempt

"Natsume! He's K-O!"Mochu said nervously

"K-O, what's the meaning of it?"Mikan asked

"Knocked...OOOOUUUTTT"the way Mochu said it, makes Mikan nervous and guilty, so...

"OH Natsume! I'm so sorry! Please wake up! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"Mikan cried out loud and some people notices Natsume's face, slightly red, since his face is being rubbed on Mikan's soft chest

_**' Maybe, I should do this more often'** _Natsume smirked shortly and then returns to his little act

"What an idiot..not knowing that she's already been taken advantage by Natsume"Hotaru said

"He is? But how? He's unconscious"Ruka asked

Koko chuckled at the situation, since he read Natsume's "unconscious" mind, while the others were still at the state of shock, because of Mikan's sudden punch at Natsume...not knowing that Natsume is experiencing heaven right now, because his face is buried on Mikan's soft chest..I hope that they didn't forget about their graduation dance party.


	2. nATSUME anD mIkAN mOMENTs

_**Finally! The LAST DAY...**_

Outside of the Alice Academy Amusement Park

"You guys! Picture-picture!! Come on"Nonoko proposed and everybody gathered together, except for Koko and Anna

"Guys! We're here!"Anna cheered

"Yeah!" the gang said

"Hey Koko! Anna! Come over here, one more picture before we go inside!"Nonoko asked and Anna included herself in the group pic, except for Koko

'_ Oh yeah! Wow, I can't believe today is the last day...OUR LAST DAY as a gang...time sure is fast...it feels like it was just last year that all of us gathered together in Class B...being an alice is great, because if it wasn't for my alice, I wouldn't have met these guys...if crying was part of my vibe, then I should be crying right now' _Koko sighted, looking at his friends having fun together

"Hey guys! Should've we go inside the amusement park now, instead of taking pictures"Sumire asked annoyingly

"Come on Sumire, we have to cover all these memories of ours! Okay?! So we can have a lot of remembrance!" Nonoko said in an exaggerated way, which made Mikan chucke

"Nonoko's right! This is our last day together so we should have some souvenirs!"Mikan agreed

"Sheesh, lets stop being SENTI here and lets buy some tickets!"Sumire proposed

"Yeah!"

"AND! Its Sumire's treat"Koko joked

"Yeah!"

"What! You guys! I'm just excited to go you know! I don't have to be the one to treat this darn hangout of ours!"Sumire whined

"Eh...whatever, just don't let me get on into one of those rides...they look scary to me"Mikan pouted

"Then, why did you even bother to come to the amusement park if you're afraid to ride on one of them anyway?"Natsume asked, raising a brow on Mikan

"Well, I just wanted to spend my last day with you guys"Mikan said, holding Natsume's arm, which've made Natsume startled

"Awe..."the gang was touched by what Mikan said to them

"Don't worry you guys, I'll take care of Mikan okay?"Anna volunteered

"As if, you're afraid of the rides either"Hotaru said coldly, and the others laughed at Anna

"Awe...stop it!"Anna pouted

"Hey! Hey stop, stop this hula-hulaballoo okay!"Koko said

"Hulaballoo..."Mochi smirked

"Come on! lets go!!" everybody charged to the ticket booth to get themselves some tickets, well, not everyone...

_' Hmmm...those rides look dangerous...maybe I should stay here...'_ Natsume looked nervous as he observed the Ferris wheel, the roller coaster, every TALL ride inside the park

_'Its too late to back out now...well, here I go!'_ Natsume went to the ticket booth last and bought a ticket through the amusement park. When he came inside the park, he doesn't seem to find any of his friends anywhere...

_'HEY! Where are the others?!'_ Natsume thought "Ruka! Koko! **LACY**!"

10 minutes before Natsume came inside the Amusement Park...

"Wow! How cute!"Mikan squeled when she saw a mascot piyo chick and a mascot Mr.bear "Hey! lets take a picture!"

"Okay!"Nonoko and Mochi agreed. While they were busy taking a picture together, Sumire seems to be, curious about Mochu. Mochu seems to be deep in thought, while looking at the fountain. So she asked one of Mochu's best friends...

"Hey Koko, what happened to Mochu? He seems a little down lately"Sumire asked

"You mean you didn't know Sumire?!"Anna asked

"Anna, if I knew, then I wouldn't even bother asking"Sumire said

"Mochu's been dumped...During the Graduation Dance Party, he asked your best friend, _**THE QUESTION**_, and your best friend turned him down so easily"Koko whispered

"WHAT! MOCHU'S BEEN DUMPED BY MY BEST FRIEND?!"Sumire shouted, loud enough to reach Mochu's ears, so Mochu starts to sob

" Now look what you've done Sumire!"Anna accused

"What?! I'm just shocked to hear what Koko said earlier! Its not my fault that I said it out loud!"Sumire protested

"Hey now! GIRLS! You're not helping!...we came here to enjoy, so run along! Go ahead and follow Mikan and the others, just leave Mochu to me, okay?"Koko said

"Fine" Anna and Sumire said and ran after Mikan and the others. Koko approached his broken hearted friend and tries to comfort him

"Hey Mochu, its okay, don't cry"Koko patted Mochu's shoulder

"sob...sob...sob"Mochu cried

"Don't cry now..come on, lets follow, Mikan and the others at the food central and BE MERRY"Koko said

"sob...okay"Mochu said and wiped his tears

"Lets go then"Koko walked ahead, towards the food court, but somehow he stopped walking and went back to Mochu

"Hey Mochu, have you seen Natsume?"Koko asked

"No...sob..why?"Mochu sobbed

* * *

"Damn it! Some friends they are! Leaving me all alone! And this stupid map is darn confusing! Why did they even bother making one!"Natsume complained, while trying to figure out where he is 

Meanwhile...

At the raging rapids ride, Mikan and Nonoko were separated from the others

"Awe...darn, we've lost sight of them"Mikan whined

"Its a good thing I have Hotaru's tracking devices, so she would know where we are"Nonoko said

"That's great.."Mikan sighted, until she saw a pirate lady statue

"Wow Mikan, that statue is pretty!"Nonoko said. The girl pirate statue wears a small v-neck shirt, that plunges along the chest and a mini-ragged skirt

"Yeah, the type Natsume would peek on if she wear that kind of wardrobe"Mikan pointed at the statue's small skirt

"Come on Mikan...Natsume doesn't peek on you on purpose, right?"Nonoko asked

"No way! He's been a pervert since the first time I've met him"Mikan remembers the first day she met Natsume

_Flashback_

_"Hey, you dropped this" Natsume said, while holding on to Mikan's panty_

_"HOEAAAAAAAAAAHHH"Mikan shouted really hard and Natsume just dropped her panty on the floor and smirked at her_

_"NAT-SU-ME! YOU PERVEEEEEERRRT!!!"Mikan exploded and the teachers, Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei were shocked to see such power from a little girl like her_

_End of Flashback_

"Really? So that's why he always called you polka-dots or strawberry prints"Nonoko thought

"And not only that"Mikan remembers another nasty memory from Natsume

_Flashback_

_While Mikan was walking along the corridors, somebody bumped into her and she fell down, lying on the floor_

_"Ouch...that hurts!"Mikan said while holding her head, then she saw a guy, lying on her chest_

_"HOE?!"Mikan blushed furiously when she saw the guy lying on her chest is...'NAT-SU-ME'_

_"Ugh...what's this?" Natusme poked her chest and Mikan is really furious now so she..._

_"YOU PERVERT!!!!"Mikan shouted and hits Natsume on the face with a hard punch and Natsume went to the wall_

_End of Flashback_

"Hahaha...Natsume IS a pervert!"Nonoko laughed

"You know,if he didn't stop his pervertiveness, he might end up having the same condition like him"Mikan points at the pirate statue with an eyepatch

"Hahaha...or karma might affect his _**below**_"Nonoko laughed and Mikan chuckled because of Nonoko's funny statement

* * *

Natsume kept on looking at the useless map, trying to know where he is at the huge amusement park. Every corner of the park, he searches for his friends, but no progress came. When he saw the merry-go-around, maybe he has a chance to find them there, so he took a ride on the merry-go-around 

_When I was young, I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone_

"Ruka! Koko! Mikan!"Natsume shouted "Mochi! Mochu! Yuu! Hotaru!"

_'Darn you guys for leaving me here! WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!!'_ Natsume screamed in his thoughs and waited for the merry-go-around to stop

_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore_

"Ugh...that ride gives me a headache"While Natsume massages his forehead, a girl from his fanclub has spotted him, along with the other 20 girls

"HEY LOOK! ITS NATSUME-KUN!!!"the girl screamed and Natsume was shocked

"Great! Just my luck! The stupid fangirls are here"Natsume said to himself, so he ran away as quickly as he can


	3. Koko's stupid FLIRTING antics

While Mikan and Nonoko were searching for the others, and Natsume is still lost and chased by his fangirls, Ruka, Mochi, Anna and Hotaru went to the Wild,Wild,Roller Coaster

"Hey guys! Come on! Lets go to the roller coaster now!"Anna whined

"I told you a couple of times that Mochi and I feel nervous on that ride okay!"Ruka said

"What a bunch of cowards"Hotaru said

"Yeah! You guys have large bodies and yet you're afraid to ride the roller coaster! Maybe you drank too much coffee at the food central right!! That's why you feel paranoid and giddy"Anna asked

"Tch..."Hotaru said

"Drank too much coffee? Right, just admit it, you're thinking of Koko!"Mochi teased and the others whistled, and of course, did the _**UUUUUYY **_sound to blushing Anna

"Hey stop it! Okay, I enjoyed some of my days working with Koko at the coffee shop, but I'll never forget the stupid antics he did"Anna said

"Admit it Anna, you like Koko's stupid FLIRTING antics, because its working, right?"Mochi teased

"Don't remind me, those antics are really stupid"Hotaru remembers Koko's stupid FLIRTING antics to Anna

(**NOTE:** If the sentence is _italic_, it means its a dream)

**STUPID FLIRTING ANTIC #1**

_"Awe, look at you Koko, you're sweating, come here, let me take care of it"Anna took Koko's towel and wiped his forehead. Koko felt nervous as the same time, touched by Anna's sweet gesture_

_"Anna..."Koko said seriously "I...ah..."_

_"Geez, don't move, you're back is sweating"Anna wiped Koko's back and Koko unbuttons his shirt and reveal to Anna his slightly muscular body. Anna starts to observe his body and she stopped wiping Koko's back because she was, distracted_

_"Hey Anna, look at you, you're sweating as well"Koko took the towel from Anna and wiped it on her face_

_"Koko..but"Anna hesitated_

_"Anna, will you turn around, your back is sweating...let me wipe it for you"Koko said and Anna turns around. Koko wiped her back and Anna giggled_

"Koko...Koko..."a certain voice called out

"Hey Anna, I'm almost done wiping your back" Koko murmured

"KOKO!"Anna hits him with a serving plate and Koko suddenly awakes from his sweet slumber

"WHAT! What..the...oh, its just a dream"Koko said to himself

"Koko, will you stop messing around and help me with those dishes"Anna complained

"Oh, okay"feeling disappointed, Koko stood up from the couch and helps Anna with the dishes

* * *

"That Koko, he's so lazy"Anna said, crossing her arms and pouted 

"Hehehe...I like Koko in this antic"Mochi said

**STUPID FLIRTING ANTIC #2**

While Anna was walking along the hallways, she suddenly bumps to Koko and dropped her books

"Oh..."Anna and Koko said and both of them slowly picks up Anna's books, while gazing at each other

"Here, that's all of them"Koko smiled at Anna and Anna smiled at him as well. Both of them stood up and they kept on smiling at each other, until...

"Thank..YOU!!"Anna hits Koko really hard with her books

":Ouch! That hurts!"Koko whined

"Will you watch where you going" Anna walks away from Koko and Koko follows her

"Hey Anna! WAIT! I'm sorry! Anna! I really am sorry!"Koko pleaded while following Anna

"Go away!! Smiling at me...while picking up my books...you think that's funny!"Anna said

"I thought we had a moment together!"Koko said

"Moment...in your dreams"Anna saiid and starts to walk even faster

"Anna!! SORRY!"Koko ran after Anna, but Anna is farther away from him, so he starts to slow down

* * *

"Hahaha! And Koko is really weird with this antic!"Ruka remembers his date with Mikan, back in middle school 

**STUPID FLIRTING ANTIC #3**

"Hey Anna, are you and that senior guy really serious about each other"Ruka asked, while touching his pizza

"I think so...awe..I could see myself now, holding his strong arm and he's looking at me with his sweet smiles"Anna sighted

"Hey Anna, you two might end up _**at the altar **_if you're that serious"Mikan teased

_**BANG!**_

The three suddenly heard the serving plate, being dropped by someone and that someone is...

"I won't allow that! I'll do anything to stop that wedding!!"Koko cried. Ruka and Mikan chuckled when they saw Koko's really weird expression and Anna felt really annoyed by it so...

"Will you stop crying!"Anna demanded and Koko just weeped. Anna and the two were surprised, so Mikan took advantage of the situation

"Laugh Koko"Mikan commanded

"HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"Koko laughed and they were even more surprised

"Cry again"Anna commanded and Koko went back to his usual crying and weeping

"Booohooo...booohooo..sniff...sniff...I won't let that wedding happen! I swear!...sob...sob"Koko cried and everybody sweatdropped

* * *

"I think this antic is the stupidest of all"Anna remembers a certain couple's sudden confession at the coffee shop 

**STUPID FLIRTING ANTIC #4**

"I love you !"Misaki said to the Tsubasa and Koko and Anna were surprised to witness such an event

"Do you love me too?"Misaki asked

"Of course I do Misaki! I loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you"Tsubasa said

"Really?! Back then, in elementary, you're as cold as Natsume"Misaki wondered

"Yeah...I just didn't tell you because you're almost as stupid as Mikan back then..but my real reason is, you might reject me"Tsubasa said

"Reject you?! No way! You're the coolest guy I've known"Misaki laid her arms at Tsubasa's shoulders

"And you're the smartest girl I've known"Tsubasa puts his hands on Misaki's small waist

"AWE!"Misaki and Tsubasa said to each other and then they've finally ended their confession with a sweet tender kiss

Koko and Anna were shocked to see their two sempais, making out in their coffee shop. Koko felt a tinsy bit jealous at the two so he approaches Anna from the back and...

"Anna, don't you feel jealous at them"Koko hugs Anna from the back and Anna felt annoyed so she hits Koko on the chest with her elbow

"In your dreams"Anna said and walks away from Koko. Koko seems to notice Anna's slightly blushing face so he..

"Hehehe...I'm halfway there, just a little bit more Koko..."Koko said to himself and Tsubasa and Misaki stared at him

* * *

"Anna and Koko sitting in the tree, H-U-G-G-I-N-G!"Mochi and Ruka teased Anna and Hotaru simply smiled 

"Stop it guys! I DON'T LIKE HIM-LIKE HIM, JUST LIKE!"Anna shouted at the two, but everybody didn't hear it, since the roller coaster is noisy and loud

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe I got myself stuck to you!"Sumire whined

"It's not my fault we've been handcuffed! Its your fault for being so careless! I already told you earlier, but nooo, you didn't listen to me"Yuu snapped

**(PAUSE)**

Yuu and Sumire, fightning?! Handcuffed?! What happened? Lets go back...

**30 minutes ago, at the food central, Mikan and the others finished eating their snacks until...**

"Come on you guys! Hurry up! We still have a lot of rides to go on!"Sumire whined

"Will you stop whining Sumire, you'll turn into Mikan if you continue this"Hotaru said

"Huh"Mikan asked

"Well fine!! I'll just wait over there, by the bench okay!"Sumire snobbishly walked ahead

"Hey Sumire! Wait a minute! Don't forget he buddy system!"Yuu exclaimed

"Buddy system?! Come on Yuu, I'm just going to the bench over there...there's no need for that"Sumire said

"Well, but, Sumire! I just-WHOA!"Yuu took hold of Sumire's hand and suddenly got carried away by the huge crowd

"Hey, where's Sumire and Yuu have gone to?"Mikan asked

"Probably having their date, I suppose"Nonoko said, while drinking her favorite energy drink

"Sumire and Yuu, on a date! Ha! What a joke!"Mochi laughed

Meanwhile...

"AAAH! PEOPLE! STOP DRAGGING ME!!!"Sumire and Yuu tries to get away from the crowd, and luckily for them, they've manage to get out

"Whew, glad that's over"Yuu sighted, and still holding on to Sumire's hand

"Yuu, you can let go of my hand now"Sumire said

"Oh, sorry...where are we?"Yuu asked

"It looks like we're in a wedding booth"Sumire said, observing every angle of the booth

"OH! ANOTHER COUPLE EI!" a familiar voice called out and Yuu and Sumire were startled

"Where's that voice coming from?"Yuu and Sumire looked over the place, until a shadow appeared from the skies

"Narumi...sensei?!"Yuu and Sumire said

"Oh hi Yuu-kun and Sumire-chan...long time no see"Narumi said

"Narumi-sensei?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were peacefully residing in Okinawa?"Yuu asked

"Well, I just came here for a visit you see...and these people seems to need my help since their booth is a bit...off"Narumi whispered to the two "So! Yuu and Sumire, what a pretty odd couple"he joked

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Narumi-sensei"Sumire said sarcastically

"Anyway, Yuu do you take Sumire to be your wife?"Narumi asked

"Well I ah..."Yuu said with uncertainty

"Okay, so Sumire, same question"Narumi asked

"I'm taking Yuu as my wife?!"Sumire asked

"OKAY! ITS SETTLED THEN! I pronounce Sumire Shoda and Yuu Tobita, husband and wife! Here!"Narumi quickly puts handcuffs on Sumire's left hand and Yuu's right hand

"Your marriage contract is just for today, so by sunset, the handcuffs will be removed on its own"Narumi explained"Well, bye now!"Narumi suddenly flies off and left Yuu and Sumire speechless

"Husband?!"Sumire said

"WIFE?!"Yuu said and both of them looked at each other for awhile so...

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"they shouted really hard, loud enough to reach Mikan and the others, at the other side of the amusement park

"Hey! Did you hear that?"Mikan asked

"Hear what?"Nonoko asked

"Hmmm...never mind! Lets go over there!"Mikan and the others finally separated into small groups, each going to their desired rides


	4. Oh Jinno my sensei

At the arcade...

Natsume finally got himself lost from his raging fangirls, and now, he's shooting some hoops at the arcade...in fact, he's very good at it

"Ugh..those girls are a pain in the ass...I should've burn their hair in the first place...that would be an easier way to get rid of them.."Natsume shoots the ball into the basket and earned another perfect score...

_'Damn this amusement park..If I stay here a little longer, in no time, I'll be a Mr.Softy...Darn it! Where are you guys?! Mikan, how is she doing right now? Its too bad, I can't spend time with her, since I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS! But, I hope, before the end of the day, I could somehow, find a way to tell her how I feel...to know if she, has the same feeling as I have...but what the heck, its obvious that she doesn't' _Natsume was about to shoot another perfect score, but someone called out his name...

"NATSUME! There you are!"

"Koko?"Natsume turned around and saw Koko and Mochu, running towards him

"Hey man! Where have you been! We've been searching all over for you!"Koko complained, while Mochu just nods his head with agreement

"Well, Koko, I've walked around the amusement park, ALL BY MYSELF. Because my so-called friends were so excited that they forgot to wait for someone at the entrance"Natsume said sarcastically

Koko and Mochi sweatdropped and apologized for leaving Natsume alone. Then the trio walks out of the arcade to search for the others...meanwhile, Mikan and Nonoko were walking their way to the ferris wheel

"Wow! The raging rapids is so much fun!"Mikan cheered

"Yeah! And you didn't feel nervous on the ride either!"Nonoko said

"Because I have a friend to comfort me, right here"Mikan said sweetly

"Awe, Mikan! I'm really gonna miss you!"Nonoko hugged Mikan really tight nad tears starts to fall in her eyes

"Me too-Oh hey! Look Nonoko!"Mikan pointed at the certain couple and observed them closely

"HEY! ITS YUU! AND SUMIRE!"Mikan shouted and the couple suddenly froze

"Huh-Sumire, is it me, or do I hear Mikan shouted our names out loud?"Yuu said

"No Yuu, I know that annoying voice anywhere and the worse part of it, is we're still handcuffed to each other"Sumire said

"What are we going to do Sumire?! They can't see us like this!"Yuu said nervously

"See us what?"a certain voice asked from behind

"AHH!"Sumire and Yuu gasped and slightly turned their heads, and saw Mikan and Nonoko behind them

"Hello you guys!"Mikan greeted "Hey, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, hi Mikan-chan! Um, what a surprise to see the both of you...here..infront of us"Yuu stuttered

"Yeah, well, where have you two been huh? You look awkwardly close to each other"Nonoko asked

"Is like, you two are hiding something from us!"Mikan wondered

_'Dratz! Those two are pretty sharp!'_ Sumire thought " Oh, US! Hiding something from you?! Nooooo"Sumire sarcastically and smiled at the two

"Sumire smiling at us? Yup, something smells fishy, and its not the fish and chips kiosk over there"Nonoko smirked

Yuu and Sumire continuoes to hide their nervousness, and slightly laughs at Nonoko's accusations. But they didn't know that Mikan secretly tiptoes behind them and surprisingly..

"Oh my gosh! They're wearing handcuffs!"Mikan raised the couple's hands and the two gasped

"Ooooh! You two went to the wedding booth didn't you?!"Nonoko asked

"B-But h-h-how did you know?!"Yuu asked nervously and Sumire starts to panic

"Hey guys! Lets go to the WHEEL OF FATE and lets talk about this, HANDCUFF thing, over there okay!"Mikan proposed

"Yeah! So these two can't run away from us!"Nonoko smirked

"LETS GO!" Mikan and Nonoko grabbed the couple and ran their way to the ferris wheel

* * *

At the food court...

"I just can't get enough of their coffee! Its so good!"Mochu happily drinks his coffee, while Natsume and Koko were eating thier snacks

"I wonder where the others are"Koko sighted _'My Anna, where is my Anna?!'_

"Are you guys done now?"Natsume asked, feeling impatient since the end of the day is fast approaching_ 'Mikan, where are you?!'_

"I'm sure, gonna miss Jinno-sensei"Mochu sighted

"HOE!!"Natsume and Koko gasped and looked at their friend, sighting and spaced out

"Mochu, give me that cup of coffee, I think its getting through your head"Koko grabbed Mochu's cup of coffee and replaced it with his bag of chips

"That's quite an unexpected comment"Natsume said, making an I-can't -believe-it expression

"Yeah,. I thought you hated Jinno-sensei"Koko said

"Well, that's before, when Mr.Jinno is still mean. But after that Reo incident, he's pretty much a cool guy"Mochu said, and smiled, like he's on a high

_'Cool guy?!'_ Natsume sweatdropped

"Now that we've graduated, Jinno-sensei is no longer in control of me...but you know , I sure gonna miss the old geezer"Koko sighted

"Yeah, and I'll never forget the extraordinary things that teacher has done for us...literally"Mochu remembers their moments with Jinno-sensei

* * *

At the Graduation Dance party

Everybody were having a blast during the graduation party. Some were eating, some were busy chatting with their friends and some, shake their groove things and dances non-stop at the dancefloor. Meanwhile, Narumi finally manages to persuade Jinno to come to the dancefloor and do something, the students, teachers and also Jinno himself, will never forget

"Come on Jinno-san! Let's dance with the other teachers"Narumi persuaded

"No way...I'll just stay here"Jinno-sensei greatly disagrees with Narumi's proposal. Narumi sighted disappointedly, until he coincidentally found Serina's spells and fortune telling booklet. Narumi carefully flips every page until he found, an hypnotizing spell

"Hmmm...How to hypnotize a person, using your human-phermonealice...interesting...wonder why she have one?"Narumi took the risk and chanted the spell on Jinno

"Hey Jinno-san"Narumi said

"What now?"Jinno asked, feeling annoyed by Narumi's perseverance

"Listen"Narumi used his human-phermone alice to Jinno and Jinno fell on a trance

_'Great! Its working!'_ Narumi chuckled "Now Jinno-san, lets go to the dancefloor"

Jinno stands up from his seat and Narumi guided him to the center of the dancefloor

"Now, look at me "Narumi ordered "Sway your body, sway your body"

Jinno starts to sway his body, from the left to the right, continuously, while staring at Narumi. Narumi laughed and exaggeratelly commanded Jinno

"Dance Jinno!"Narumi commanded and Jinno danced

"Shake your groove thing!"Narumi commanded and Jinno danced exaggerately...meaning from just normal dance to a weird chicken like of dance

"Turn around and around and AROUND!"Narumi exclaimed and while dancing, Jinno turns around and around and around. Jinno somehow caught the attention of the students and the teachers and cheered at the teacher in a trance

"I feel dizzy"Jinno said, still turning around

"Faster, FASTER!"Narumi commanded and Jinno starts to wobble and can't turn around anymore because he's really dizzy

"And STOP!"Narumi commanded and Jinno suddenly stopped. Jinno, still feeling dizzy, starts to remove his shirt because of the heat that he emitted from his crazy dance

"No that! Over there"Narumi commanded and pointed below, at his pants and Jinno, still on a trance and feeling dizzy, starts to remove his pants

"HEY LOOK! Jinno-sensei's has gone wild!"Mochu exclaimed and the crowd cheered wildly.Jinno climbs on top of the table and the crowd encirled him. Jinno starts to stip, from his vest, his tie, and his shirt, all that's left of him, are his boxer shorts and an ordinary T-shirt

"Hey Anna look! Jinno-sensei has gone wild!"Nonoko said and the two girld looked at the teacher, making a fool of himself to the crowd

"OH MY GOLLY!"Anna said, feeling surprised and amazed. Then the crowd cheered really loud and wild when he took off his boxers and throws it out and LUCKILY, someone caught it

"Ew, what's this?!"Anna whined. The two girls saw Jinno, now taking off his shirt and the two, pretty much know where that boxer came from

"AAAAAAAH!!!"Anna and Nonoko screamed and throws away Jinno's boxers

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! I wonder what have gotten into Jinno-sensei's mind that, he does something that humiliating!"Mochu laughed and Natsume smirked 

"And not only that"Koko shared also, his moment with Jinno-sensei

* * *

At the hallways

Koko was sobbing uncontrollably since, he saw Anna with another guy. Koko was about to throw away the three roses he bought for her at the dumspter when he accidentally got himself bumped to one of his teachers, Jinno-sensei

The two men stared at each other, like they're having a intimate moment together ,and carefully picked up their things, Jinno with his books and Koko with his roses.

"Koko, next time will-"Jinno was about to lecture Koko but, Koko, feeling sad and heartbroken, gave his roses to Jinno-sensei and walks out

"Thank you Koko"Jinno said and looked at the roses "Be-My-Girl"Jinno read

"WHAT?!"he exclaimed

* * *

"Hahahaha!"the trio laughed out loud until some familiar people heard their laughter and ran towards them 

"HEY! There you are!"

"Ruka?"Natusme said

"Finally we found them!"

"Anna?"Koko said

The two boys saw Anna and the others, running towards the trio and Koko stoods up from his chair with glee and ran towards the girl of his dreams

"Anna!"Koko opens his arms and was ready to give Anna a hug and Anna, also prepared something for Koko

_'Finally!' _Koko was about to hug the girl when Anna suddenly gave Koko a slight punch on the shoulder

"No hugging yet"Anna said and Koko sighted sadly. The others laughed at Koko and Anna's short scence and Natsume, seems to be looking for someone

"Hey Natsume, what's wrong?"Ruka asked

"Oh..."Natsume said _'I guess Mikan is still out there'_ he thought and sighted "Nothing"


	5. Thank you handcuffs

"This is crazy you guys!"Yuu complained

"Yuu, don't tell me you're afraid to ride on a Ferris wheel?"Mikan asked

"That's not the reason Mikan. I just think this is crazy because the both of you dragged us here, just to hear Sumire's carelessness"Yuu said

"Carelessness huh?! What about your nosy attitude! I told you to leave me alone, but instead, you took my hand and dragged me along"Sumire snapped

"Hey, hey, calm down you two, we're next in line"Nonoko calms down the two lovebirds and operator opens the small gate, letting Mikan, Nonoko and the lovebirds to pass. Nonoko pushes the two lovebirds on the ride, and she came on next, and Mikan is the last to get on.

"Hey operator, how long does this ride take?"Mikan asked

"Well, twenty-five minutes, about five revolutions miss"the operator replied and closes the door of every cable car. Then he went to his station and pressed the green button, starting the operation of the ride

"WHAT?! Twenty-five minutes?!"Yuu and Sumire shouted

"Yup, and this ride is slow enough for us to unveil your secrets about that handcuffed thing!"Nonoko slyly smiled

"Yeah!"Mikan cheered

"NOOOOOOOO!!"Yuu and Sumire screamed again, loud enough to reach the others at the food court

"Hey, I heard them!"Mochu exclaimed

"What are you talking about Mochu?"Anna asked

"I told you to stop drinking that coffee! ITS GETTING TO YOUR HEAD!"Koko exclaimed

"No I mean it! I really heard them, like, they're on top of something"Mochu said

"Like the ferris wheel"Hotaru pointed at the top of the ferris wheel

"You can see them Hotaru?"Mochu asked

"You dimwit, of course I can't. I tracked them with my tracking device on Nonoko's shirt"Hotaru said

"Well, Hotarus right! Sumire and Yuu were in the ferris wheel"Ruka said, while using the telescope

"Where did you get that telescope Ruka?"Koko asked

"Just bought it a few minutes ago"Ruka said "And, they're not alone. Mikan and Nonoko were up there as well"

"Really?"Natsume murmured

"Well, why don't we all go there and surprise them"Anna declared

"Hmm..why not"Hotaru smiled

"Then its settled, we're going to the ferris wheel"Koko said

Back at the ferris wheel

"Please stop arguing you two"Nonoko pleaded, but Sumire and Yuu didn't listen to a word she said

"You Mr.know-it-all!"Sumire snapped

"And you have bad taste in hairstyle...I mean, perming your hair only infront! Ha! What's up with that?" Yuu teased

"Why you!!!"Sumire activated her cat-dog alice and Yuu was surprised

"Hey! Don't you dare attack me on this ride! Can't you see we're at the top of the ferris wheel?!"Yuu snapped

"I don't care! Insulting my beautiful hair is unforgivable!"Sumire said

"Hey! Stop fighting you guys! You're making the cable car move! And its scary!"Nonoko cried

"Aye..."Mikan deeply sighted, as she saw her friends, arguing with each other

_'Hmmm...Seeing Yuu and Sumire fighting...I wonder if, me and Natsume were like that? I mean, we sometimes fight each other, but is it like this? If it is, then that's...too bad. To be honest, I like the attention he gives me, but I'm so tired of his teasing and mocking of my underware'_ Mikan deeply sights again and gathered enough strenght to help Nonoko to stop Yuu and Sumire's fight

"You guys, stop this fighting and get along okay?"Mikan said, holding back Yuu

"Yeah, we're here to enjoy. And maybe, that handcuff thing must have a purpose"Nonoko said, holding Sumire back

"Then, what kind of purpose is that? Huh?"Sumire asked sarcastically and calms down a bit, so Nonoko loosens her grip on Sumire's arm

"Well, since you're handcuffed to each other, the only way for the both of you to do is to get along. You know, get to know each other, being open with one another, sort of like that"Mikan said

"Like its that easy Mikan-chan"Yuu sighted and Mikan lets go of Yuu

"Sumire, all I wanted to do is to get along with my classmates and help them with their problems, and that includes you too. That is the job of the school president. I got along with the others just fine, well, except for you of course"

"But Yuu, we've already graduated, that means your responsibility as the school presdident is over. Why are you still persevering to get close to me?"Sumire asked and the atmosphere around them, seems to be serious, so Mikan and Nonoko quietly listens to Yuu and Sumire's conversation

"Well, because"Yuu's heart starts to beat very fast and his face reddens. The girls noticed it easily and hid their excitement and curiousity to themselves

_'He's blushing? But why?'_ Sumire is pretty much surprised at what she's seeing, so she blushed a little

"Because I .."Yuu stuttered _'Come on Yuu, out with it!'_

"Mikan, I'd never expect this to happen"Nonoko whispered

"I know"Mikan whispered

"Its much better! Gosh I knew those two can be a love item"Nonoko squeled

"Yeah, like we're watching one of those soap operas"Mikan whispered

Yuu took off his glasses and the girls were awed by Yuu's golden eyes

_' I never knew Yuu has such gentle eyes'_ Sumire thought

_'Whoa...without his glasses, Yuu kinda reminds me of Kaname-senpai'_ Mikan thought

"Sumire, since I saw you entered into the Class A room, as the new student in the class, I've always admired you"Yuu confessed

"What?"Sumire was shock to hear something like THAT from Yuu

"Class A? That's a long time ago, before I came to the academy"Nonoko whispered

"Wow, that long?...It must be pretty serious"Mikan whispered with amazement

"Even though, you're the president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub, even though your heart belongs to Natsume, still, I never give up on you. That's how precious you are to me"Yuu said so calmly and serious at the same time

"Awe!! That's soo sweet!!!"Mikan and Nonoko cried

"Yuu..."Sumire's blush is really deep and Yuu looked at her with such gentleness that could mesmerize any girl on the block

"So, tell me honestly how you feel Sumire. Its okay if its something painful, I'm ready for it"Yuu smiled

"But Yuu, why me?"Sumire asked

"I guess, my reason is... love at first sight"Yuu laughed. After Sumire heard Yuu's little statement, Sumire can't help but laugh along with him. Mikan and Nonoko doesn't know the reason for the Sumire and Yuu's laughter, but one thing they knew, for sure, Sumire and Yuu are getting along

Meanwhile...

"Geez, I thought the ferris wheel is just near the food court but I was wrong!"Koko panted really hard

"Yeah, but look at the bright side Koko, we made it"Anna panted

"Yeah Anna, you're right!"Koko agreed

"So, where are they?"Ruka asked and the gang looked around until

"Hey you guys! Finally we found you!"Mikan screamed while running toward the gang

"Mikan-chan! Nonoko-chan!"Anna squeled and the girls formed a group hug

"Hey, where's Yuu and Sumire?"Mochu asked

"There they are"Natsume pointed at the couple, at the cotton candy station

"What are they doing there?"Mochi asked

"Obviously buying themselves some cotton candy"Natsume smirked

"Hey guys!"Yuu wave his hand up high while Sumire is holding their cotton candy

"Hey Yuu!"Koko greeted "What's up with the two of you huh?"

"Nothing's up"Yuu chuckled

"Right, buying only a stick of cotton candy, instead of two. Handcuffed to each other, getting along like nothing weird is happening...yup, something must've happen"Koko said

"Koko, leave them alone, their bonding with each other"Nonoko said

"Don't worry Koko, you'll get there someday...jsut keep pushing on Anna and she'll give up eventually"Mochi smirked

"Hey!"Anna gave Mochi a slightly hard smack on the head and the gang laughed

"Hey, where's Mikan and Natsume?"Ruka asked

"Oh, I didn't notice...where are they anyway?"Anna asked and the gang starts to look around the place, except for Hotaru of course, since she knew where the two people went

**Where are they anyway?**

"Finally, we're alone"Natsume said, grabbing unto Mikan's hand, and walking into the gardens of the amusement park

"Natsume, why do we have to separate ourselves from the gang? This is our last day to spend time with each other you know"Mikan whined. Then the two stopped walking and Natsume lets go of Mikan's hand

"That's the point...it is our last day, so see each other. The day after this, our chances of seeing each other is rare. So Mikan, before this day ends, I want to spend my remaining time with you and you alone"Natsume said seriously

"Natsume..."Mikan was surprised by Natsume's serious words

"Come on, we still have a few hours left before the day ends. I have something to show you"Natsume turns around and faces the slightly blushing Mikan.

_'His eyes, they're so soft, and warm'_ Mikan looked deply into Natsume's eyes _' This is what I've been waiting for...finally it came true'_

_'Finally, I did it'_ Natsume slightly smiles at Mikan and offered her a hand "Lets go Mikan"

"Sure!"Mikan eagerly took Natsume's hand and the two ran together, spending every second with each other


	6. Ready, set, LOVE!

At the race tracks...

"You know, maybe Natsume and Mikan left us because they want to be alone"Nonoko said

"Well, duh"Anna said and the two girls giggled in their conversation. Meanwhile, the boys were getting impatient on the ride unti lone of them saw the line moving forward and the two girls were busy chatting that they didn't notice the line moving

"Hey Anna! Nonoko! Move along the line! "Koko shouted

"Oh! Sorry!"Nonoko apologized

"We know! We know!"Anna exclaimed

The gang entered the track and got separated since they went to their kart of choice

"I got this one!"Anna shouted

"Hey Anna! What's up?"Koko greeted

"What?! Koko?! What are you doing in there! This is my kart"Anna asked with bewilderement

"Hey Yuu, can I drive the kart?"Sumire asked sweetly

"Sure, if that's what you want"Yuu sweatdropped

"Thanks!"Sumire quickly went inside their kart and took hold on the wheel

"Woohoo! Start the ride already!!"Mochi shouted

"Wow! This is gonna be awesome!"Mochu shouted

"Hoe...I hope I can get this right"Nonoko said nervously

"Hey Koko! Come on! Let me have the kart"Anna whined

"No way! Even though I love you, I got on to this kart first"Koko said

"Hey Miss..."the operator said

"Yes sir"Anna said, feeling annoyed at the state she's in

"This kart here is a two seater, so the both of you can share the kart if you want"the operator explained

"Really?!"Koko asked, feeling excited about the operator's little news

"Oh geez..."Anna said nervously

"Come on in Anna...you're my VIP passenger!"Koko took of his seatbelt and drageed Anna into his kart

"Hey! Wait a sec! Koko, maybe I should just wait over there..."Anna was about to get off the kart but Koko already secured her seatbelt

"Okay! Start your engines!"the operator said

"Oh no! Wait a minute operator guy!"Anna screamed

"GO!"the operator waved the green flag and all the karts starts to accelerate

"Oh YEAH!!"Sumire drived the kart pretty fast and Yuu starts to feel nausea

"Hey Sumire...could you slow down the kart"Yuu pleaded

"Don't tell me you're feeling dizzy already Yuu! I'm just getting started!"Sumire pushed the pedal hard and the couple zoomed away from the other drivers

"Whoa...Sumire sure is fast"Nonoko said with amazement

"And furious too"Mochu sweatdropped

"Hey! let me drive"Anna whined and took hold of the wheel. But Koko slapped her hands away from the wheel and Anna caressed her soft slapped hands

"No way Anna...this time, I'm not only your man, but also your personal driver"Koko said and winked at her

"What are you saying?!"Anna asked with a disbelief look on her face

"Here we go!"Koko pushed the pedal hard and the couple accelerated

"AAAAAAH!!!"Anna screamed and the two were driving really fast, that they could reach Yuu and Sumire's kart

"Looks like Koko and Anna were chasing after Yuu and Sumire"Nonoko said with amazement

"Hey Mochu! Lets have a race!"Mochi said

"Yeah!! Ready?!"Mochu asked

"Ready when you are bro!"Mochi smirked

"GOOOO!!!"the two pushed their pedals hard and they raced each other away from the others

"Hey! Wait you guys! Don't leave me!"Nonoko said, but the two boys were yards away from her

"Hey lady! If you're driving like that, put your kart on the left side!"one of the driver complained

"Yeah...yeah..."the other drivers' complained

"Slowpoke!"one of the drivers teased until Nonoko finally snapped

_'SLOWPOKE EI!!!'_ Nonoko's eyes turned red and she glared the drivers

"Whoa..."the drivers were afraid at Nonoko's red glare "Miss, sorry about the slowpoke word...just don't look at us like that"

"Slowpoke ei...well, here!"Nonoko pushed the pedal hard and she accelerated and created dust clouds at the other drivers "EAT MY DUST! Hahahahaha!!"Nonoko evilly laughed and about to overtake Mochu and Mochi

"See you on the finish line SLOWPOKES!!"Nonoko shouted at the two and the two were shocked

"Wow..look at Nonoko burning the wheels of her kart"Mochi said with amazement

"You got that right"Mochu sweatdropped

While the gang were racing their way on the tracks, Hotaru and Ruka were sitting together by the bench

"Hotaru"

"What is it?"

"How come, you didn't go with the others at the racetrack?"

"Well, I don't feel like going on another ride"Hotaru said and they paused for awhile...until

"So, how come, you didn't go Ruka?"

"Well, like you, I don't feel like riding on a race kart either"

Hotaru stared at Ruka for a while and Ruka starts to blush

"What?"Ruka asked with utter annoyance

"Nothing..."Hotaru said and stared at the waiting crowd

The two paused for awhile and tension seems to grow between them, so...

"Don't you-"

"Huh"Ruka asked

"Don't you want to get away from me?"Hotaru asked "You know, I might take pictures of you and sell them"

"Hmmm...I don't believe it"Ruka said calmly, that made Hotaru, reacted a little

"What made you say that?"Hotaru asked

"Well, I know that, you're blackmailing me because I can do erands for you. But I think, since it's the last day,the people were really busy spending their time with each other that, they can't focus their minds at these kind of things anymore"

"Hmm...not a bad theory"Hotaru said "But, don't you feel worried, about Mikan and Natsume? Well, they're alone out there"

"Since Mikan turned me down, its been hard for me to get over it...and I know it's hard for her to do it as well because I'm her friend and you know how Mikan doesn't like to see one of her friends feel disappointed. Ever since we were children, even though she denies it, I can see right through her face that she likes him. And right now, I feel happy for the two of them, especially for Natsume"

Ruka smiled and looked at the cloudless blue sky and sights deeply "Because he's finally free from the darkness"

Hotaru sighted and released a slight smile on her face "That's good"

Ruka looked at Hotaru's expression and somehow, his heart starts pounding really fast

"You know-"

"Know what?"Hotaru asked

"You look pretty when you smile"Ruka complemented the girl and Hotaru was startled by his unexpected comment

"Stop messing with me Nogi"

"No! I'm not lying...seriously, you're really, really pretty when you smile like that...Mikan sure is lucky to see you smile like that everyday"Ruka said and Hotaru starts to blush

"I said stop it Nogi!"Hotaru slightly rasied her voice and Ruka was startled. After that, Ruka simply laughed and Hotaru felt annoyed by his laughter

"Hey, looks like the two of you were getting along"Nonoko said

"Yeah, we're only a few minutes away from the both of you and then something miraculous suddenly occured?! Man, this is unfair"Mochu whined

"Don't start with me you guys..I'm really in a bad mood"Hotaru threatebed

"What happened to Yuu and Anna?"Ruka asked

"Oh...well, the two of them went to the restroom and...probably vommited"Koko explained

"Probably because Sumire and Koko were really fast driving their karts"Mochi smirked

"What's with the smirk Mochi?"Sumire asked snobbishly

"Hehehe...please spare me.."Mochi sweatdropped

"I didn't mean to make Anna feel nausea...I just want to impress her with my fast driving skills"Koko sighted

"Well, it didn't work!"Anna exclaimed while holding her tummy

"Anna-chan! Yuu-kun!"Nonoko exclaimed

"Oh Yuu, sorry about the driving...I guess I got carried away"Sumire apologized, while guiding Yuu to the bench and letting him rest

"Oh Sumire-chan, it's fine, it's fine...I'm alright now"Yuu sweatdropped

"Anna, are you okay now?"Koko asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"Anna said

"Sure?"Koko asked worriedly

"I'm fine, really I am!"Anna said, trying to make Koko believe that she's fine even though, not fully

"Anyway, did you see Mikan and Natsume passing by?"Koko asked

"Hmmm...no"Ruka said

"Well, I bet those two were at the Tunnel of Love"Nonoko said

"Riiiiight, like Natsume would ever go to that kind of place"Mochu chuckled

Meanwhile...

"Hey Natsume look at the ride over there! It's The Tunnel of Love!"Mikan squeled

"No! No, no, no, no, NO way !'m going in there!"Natsume said and looked away

"Come on!"Mikan pouted

"That place is for lovers ONLY! We're not lovers"Natsume protested

"-Yet! Lets go Natsume!!"

"..."

"Its dark in there"Mikan whispered

"So?"

"So?! We can do whatever we want inside there, since its dark, and we're all alone, in a tiny little boat"Mikan whispers to Natsume in a seductive way, making Natsume blush a little

"...How long...does that ride take anyway?"

"Hehehe!!"Mikan giggled "Well, it takes, 30 minutes, since the water flow in there is really slow, and the tunnel is pretty long...and big..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Sooo...how about it?"Mikan eagerly asked

"..."

"Natsume!"

"Fine! Lets go"Natsume said, with a bored expression

"Oh Natsume! Don't worry! I'm sure you're not gonna regret this!"Mikan giggled and the couple walked together towards the Tunnel of Love


	7. Inside the tunnel of love

At the Tunnel of Love..

"Hey honey, I don't know how to swim"the girl said nervously, while looking at the boat being moved by the operator

"Don't worry missy, this boat never sinks"the operator smirked

"And if it did sink, I'll be your personal lifeguard"the guy hugged his girlfriend and the girl blushed furiously

"Awe schucks.."the girl squeled "I love you"and she hugged her boyfriend

"I love you too"the guy chuckled and the couple rides on an empty heart-shaped boat and they slowly start to enter the tunnel

"I envy them"the operator whispered to Natsume

"Ugh..why did I even bother"Natsume deeply sighted and looked even bored than usual

"Oh come on Natsume"Mikan cheered "Its gonna be fun!"

"Tch...whatever"Natsume covered his face with embarassment and the operator signalled the two to come over and ride on the boat

"Hey Natsume! Its our turn"Mikan dragged the bored Natsume into the boat and they slowly enters the tunnel

"I'm sure glad I'm not that guy"the operator sweatdropped

Inside the tunnel, were hearts floating all over and the roof filled with stars and meteors. At the side, were heart-shaped rocks and little animals paired up and begin to act lovey-dovey. The music is pretty romantic and the waters move very slowly

"Wow, isn't this romantic"Mikan sighted and rested her head on Natsume's shoulder

"Man, thirty minutes of this corny ride"Natsume complained

"Geez Natsume, don't be so grouchy"Mikan protested "Just relax and I'll take care of it"

Meanwhile...

"Hey look"Anna pointed at the huge clock tower at the middle of the amusement park "It's already 6:35 pm"

"Time sure flies"Nonoko sighted "So, what now?"

"Well, Narumi-sensei announced to us that our curfew time is at 10 pm"Hotaru explained

"I wonder how Natsume and Mikan were doing"Ruka sighted

"Don't worry Ruka...I bet they're enjoying themselves, somewhere"Koko patted Ruka on the shoulder

"Mikan..Mikan..ugh...Mikan!"Natsume moaned

"Yeah... what is it Natsume.."Mikan asked

"Lets stop...ugh..this.."Natsume moaned "Someone might...ugh...see..us"

"Don't...worry Natsume"Mikan said "Nobody's gonna...ugh..see...uh, us"

"Come on... harder and deeper"Natsume moaned

"Trying...hard...and deeper!"Mikan cheered

"Ugh..."the two moaned and Mikan wiped the sweat on her forehead "So, how does it feel?"

"Whoa, where did you learn how to do a great foot massage?"Natsume asked

"Well, lets just say someone teached me how to do it"Mikan winked

"Wow, that feels good"Natsume sighted"Lets do it again later, on my left foot"

"Sure..anything for my Natsume"Mikan squeled and hugs Natsume really hard

"Hey,. stop hugging me will ya"Natsume complained

"Hehehe..stop pretending Natsume! I know you like my warm hugs"Mikan hugged Natsume tighter and Natsume felt the tension on his arms

"I mean it Mikan, I can't feel my blood flowing in my arms"Natsume said

"Oh..."Mikan lets go of Natsume and Natsume sighted deeply "Sorry Natsume"Mikan sweatdropped

* * *

"Hey look you guys! Its the tunnel of love!"Sumire squeled 

"Wanna go in there Sumire?"Yuu asked with embarassment

"Sure!"Sumire gladly took hold on Yuu's arm and Yuu slightly chuckled as they walked together, away from the gang

"Well, there goes Sumire and Yuu"Koko sighted and spotted Anna, looking at the couple with a slight envious look

So Koko approached her and said

"Hey Anna!" he greeted

"Oh"Anna sighted "Hey Koko"

"Why so glum?"Koko asked and placed one hand on Anna's shoulder

"Well..."Anna pinched Koko's arm and Koko winced in pain "Sumire already has someone who cares for her and I don't"

"Well, I care"Koko said

"I know...but"Anna looked at Koko for a short moment and looked closesly at Koko's physique. His tender brown eyes, spiky-gelled blonde hair, slightly muscualr body...his bright smiling face and after then she slightly blushes

"But what Anna?"Koko asked curiously

"Never mind"Anna looked at the other direction, making sure that Koko won't notice her blushing face _'What's happening to me? Why is my heart racing?'_

"So, are we gonna follow those two?"Mochi asked and looked at Nonoko

"Well, it looks kinda fun"Nonoko said and looked at Mochi. Nonoko and Mochi smiled at each other and then...

"But its for lovers only"Mochu complained

"Well, tough luck for those people who doesn't have a date"Mochi smirked, while Nonoko took hold of his arm

"What?!"Mochu gasped

"See ya later guys!"Mochi carried Nonoko, bridal style and both of them flew towards the tunnel of love

"Tch...I don't care..."Mochu wept a tear on his left eye "At least..."Mochu looked at Anna and Koko

_'Whoa? What's with the arrow?' _Mochu wiped his eyes when he saw a red arrow pointing at Anna from Koko

_'Does that mean, Koko's asking her out?' _Mochu asked himself so he looked at the other pair, which is Hotaru and Ruka

"What the?!"Mochu gasped when he saw two arrows, one from Ruka and one from Hotaru, both pointing at each other

_'Doeas that mean, those two were interested, but too shy to ask each other'_ Mochu said and wiped his eyes again and this time, the arrows disappeared

"Whew, I must be hungry that's why I'm imagining things"Mochu sighted "Hey guys!"

"What is it Mochu?"Koko asked

"I'm just going to the food court and...eat something"Mochu sighted and walked away from the gang

"What's with him?"Ruka asked and looked at Hotaru

"Don't know" Hotaru said and she saw him staring at her

"What?"Hotaru asked coldly

"Nothing"Ruka quickly replied and slightly blushed _'Geez, what's wrong with me?!'_

Back inside the Tunnel of love

"Hehehe"Sumire giggled

"And watch this"Yuu used his alice and shows Sumire an image of shooting stars

"Pretty"Sumire said with amazement

Sumire and Yuu seems to be having a great time inside while...

"Hey Mochi, its getting darker and darker in here"Nonoko stuttered

"Well..."Mochi pretended to stretch his arms and his left arm accidentally lands on Nonoko's right shoulder

"Hehehe.."Nonoko giggled "You're such a tease!"

"What? I'm just, stretching my arms"Mochi joked

"Hahaha..whatever you say"Nonoko laughed

The two laughed together and slightly pushes each other, which rocks the boat until the boat tips slightly at the right and Nonoko suddenly fell into Mochi's arms

"Hey...you 'kay?"Mochi asked

"Oh..."Nonoko looked at Mochi's face and she slightly blushes "Sorry Mochi!"Nonoko suddenly pushed herself away from Mochi and covers her warm blushing cheeks, while Mochi just chuckled

"Ugh..oh yeah..."

"Huh?"Sumire wondered

"Harder...woman...deeper"

"Hey Yuu, did you hear that?"Sumire asked

"Hear what?"Yuu asked

"That"Sumire and Yuu paused for awhile and listen to the awkard noise inside the tunnel

"Hey! Not that hard.."the voice complained

"You right...what is it?"Yuu asked

"And where is it coming from?"Sumire asked

"But Natsume, you told me to go harder and now you're complaining...make up your mind will ya"Mikan complained

"Mikan?!"Sumire gasped

"Your fingers were too heavy that's why my foot feels like mush already"Natsume complained

"Natsume?!"Yuu gasped

"Well, sorry if my fingers were too heavy for your high class feet!"Mikan sarcastically said

"I wonder what they're doing?"Yuu asked Sumire


End file.
